Recently, as a package for a cigarette, a large number of lid packages are adopted. In the lid package, a lid part is hinged to a body side of the lid package, so that a filter cigarette in the inside on the body side can be satisfactorily protected from the outside. Additionally, with the lid part closed, dust in the package is inhibited from falling outside. Therefore, the lid package preferably includes a locking mechanism for the lid part in order to prevent the lid part from opening accidentally. For example, the locking mechanism is implemented by utilizing engagement of a tongue piece foamed by being cut and raising from an inner frame of the package, and an edge formed in an inner flap of the lid part. In this case, the lid part needs to be opened by force for disengaging the tongue piece from the edge in order to open the lid part, and therefore accidental opening of the lid part is prevented.
Herein, a packaging machine that manufactures a lid package having such a locking mechanism which controls opening and closing a lid part is disclosed in, for example, Patent document 1. In the packaging machine, in order to manufacture a tongue piece which is a part of the locking mechanism, a function of forming a tongue piece forming part is added to a notch which forms a blank from a web, while a folding protrusion and a folding hole for folding the tongue piece forming part are provided in a folding tacker and a tacker receiver used for folding of the blank.
In a lid package disclosed in Patent document 2, magnet members are utilized for a locking mechanism for a lid part and a body side. More specifically, the lid part is locked to the body side by magnetic attraction of a magnetic material on an inner flap, and a magnetic material on a lid part side, to such an extent that accidental opening of the lid part is prevented. Patent document 2 mentions that these magnet members are magnetized during manufacturing of the package.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-43166
[Patent document 2] International Publication No. 2014/096427
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-270528
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent No. 4777707